


Вороны

by yanek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время людей вышло - останки цивилизации все сильней заносит песком. <br/>Грэг думает, что и его время вышло тоже, но все равно продолжает вести свой маленький отряд от точки к точке. <br/>Пока...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вороны

**Author's Note:**

> Оридж-постап в стиле Безумного Макса, драма, экшон, натянутый R за тревожные темы насилия, убийств, наркотиков, смерть второстепенных персонажей 
> 
> Написан на моб "что вижу то и пою" на коллаж-заявку Motik71 http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2015/03/11/3b73d07ae5a301385910a61212b52951.jpg

Буря воет что-то замогильное. Кажется, что машина погружается в зыбучие пески, а не стоит на поверхности. А ему все равно, даже если бы их правда засосало сейчас и воздух кончался часами. "Мы все умерли. Умерли, в тот день когда цивилизация исчезла с лица земли. Трупы ходячие, гнилые мозги, все гнилое. Ничего от людей". Сзади на заднем сиденье возятся под тентом Эйр и Гарри, два торчка, с изъеденными мозгами спайсом, все что осталось от его стаи выживших. И он не бесится от того что в машине теперь пахнет сексом, что так у них быстрее кончается воздух. Ему насрать. Он устал. Вести. Веки, что вечно чешутся из-за песка смыкаются сами.

\- Хэй, ком! - Эйр, уже какого-то хрена замотанный по самые глаза в тряпки, с очками для выхода наружу на лбу, трясет его за плечо. В окно видно чистое небо.  
\- Снаружи живой. Гэ разбирается.  
От апатии не остается и следа. Он лихорадочно собирается на выход сам, пальцы путаются в завязках маски.  
\- Да че такого-то? Че опасного?  
\- Ты же, твою мать, в колледже успел поучиться. Что опасного может быть в выжившем в этому аду человеке здесь, где вообще ни хрена нет на сто километров вокруг? - маска чуть приглушает голос, так что кажется, что он не орет, а вдумчиво объясняет. Эйр закатывает глаза:  
\- Но я же сохранился, - а еще два этих недоучившихся придурка, верят что они в компьютерной игре, и в последнее время слишком сильно. Кажется, время их стаи и правда вышло. Но Грэг все равно проверяет свое оружие, прежде чем выйти из машины. Так даже лучше, быстро и с огоньком.

Человек стоящий на коленях перед Гарри - идиотом, нацепившим броню командира для внушительности, - опасным не кажется. Мелкий, тощий, с неприкрытым гладким лицом, наверное, подросток. Выбритые виски, завязанные в нелепый пучок дреды, светлые на концах. Очки прикрывающие глаза отливают багряным. Черное длинное перо заменяющее одну из сережек. "Еще один ребенок с понтами. Зачем?" Он подходит еще ближе и до него доходит, что не ребенок. Под свободной майкой в вырезе защитного комбинезона, округлости грудей. "Твою мать". Гарри он отталкивает в сторону и тычет дулом винтовки в лоб девчонке. Взгляд выхватывает все больше деталей. Вытатуированные брови, острый сломанный когда-то нос, морщинки возле рта, но кожа свежая, губы целые, нежно розовые. Гарри на себя не похож, едва не пускает слюну, скалит зубы, за то что его подвинули.  
\- Глянь машину, близко не подходи, - девчонка, конечно, не могла взяться посреди моря песка ниоткуда. Тачка, скорее военная, намного лучше их вездехода, зарылась в песок по нос, и слегка накренилась. Двери открытые, никого больше, но Грэг все равно в такие совпадения не верит. Правда, брать у них нечего.

Девчонка трется лбом о дуло винтовки, словно лоб чешет. Напоминает о себе.  
\- Не знаю, что наговорил этот мудак. Но их глава я. И ты под моей защитой. А теперь, ты одна здесь?  
\- Нет, вы еще, - голос наглый, с хрипотцой. Он почему-то ждал звонкого. Забыл, какие они -женщины.

Эйр, возникший справа, застывает. Пялится на губы, на грудь:  
\- Баба! Живая баба! - едва не прыгает от радости.  
\- Ты в натуре приносишь удачу! - ударяет по плечу, и Грэк едва не заезжает ему в лицо локтем:  
\- Осмотрите местность, придурки. Слишком похоже на ловушку, - но Эйру насрать, он бежит к другу, стреляет в воздух.  
Издали доносится:  
\- Видел какая моделька!  
\- Сиськи, чувак, сиськи!  
И довольное ржание.

Девушка нисколько не меняется в лице, словно ей тоже уже все равно. Гарри протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться, отводя в сторону дуло, и видит, как она вытягивает губы, чтобы свистнуть. А потом едва успевает одернуть ногу, чтобы ее не проткнули длинным стилетом. "Гарри не пришло в голову спросить про оружие" - успевает подумать он, отшатнутся, почти поднять оружие, но тонкая рука клонит дуло к земле, а ему между ног прилетает ботинком, чей носок обит металлом. Защита в этом месте словно идет трещинами, пока он слишком медленно ставит блок - мешает винтовка, - девчонка пробивает ему в солнечное, и бьет снизу вверх под подбородок, между маской и кадыком, вложив весь свой вес. Воздуха перестает хватать. Его бьют в висок его же прикладом, но прежде чем окончательно отключится он видит еще - кровавый песок возле чужой машины, два словно ставших меньше тела и высокую фигуру с копьем. И слышит крик полный боли:  
\- Загружайся! - но не может понять кто из его "стаи" кричит, настолько горе исказило голос.

Приходит в себя он от боли в голове, та плещется там как раскаленная жидкость, перемещается. Вот охватывает зубы, вот скулу, набирается в морщину между бровей, обволакивает туго схваченные веревкой запястья. До того как открыть глаза ясно - едет в чужой машине: здесь воздухоочиститель работает на сто процентов, как и кондиционер. Не воняет ничем, и сиденье под задницей не похоже на обитую тряпкой доску.  
\- Аллоха, - говорит та девчонка, что избила его. Она за рулем, и в зеркале заднего вида видно, что глаза у нее светло-голубые и очень холодные. Человек на пассажирском сиденье, тот, что убил Эйра и Гарри, к нему даже поворачивается. Тоже женщина. Но глаза темные, как и волосы - короткие и жесткие, как и веснушки, которым густо усыпана кожа, словно пятнышками. И ненависти нет, как и страха за жизнь. Только малая искра любопытства.  
\- Почему взяли меня, а не машину?  
Та что ведет, кивает, уголки губ довольно тянутся вверх. Темная замечает это и закатывает глаза:  
\- Да, и снова ты не ошиблась. Но это всего лишь второй. Два тянет на совпадение.  
\- Угум, три - закономерность. Тогда о чем говорят те пять, когда мы по твоей наводке попадали на пустышки? - невинный тон и обманчиво ласковая улыбка.  
\- Повод потренироваться, - отвечает невозмутимо брюнетка, но губы у нее дрожат от сдерживаемого смеха. Но, задавая следующий вопрос, она становится смертельно серьезной:  
\- Хочешь меня убить?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Их время уже вышло.  
\- А твое?  
\- Похоже, что тоже.  
\- Хм. Но сам-то ты хочешь жить?  
Грэг хмыкает, но не отвечает так сразу. Не потому что боится, что от ответа зависит, оставят жить или нет. А потому что важно сказать правду себе самому:  
\- Жить, но не существовать, не выживать...  
Чужой взгляд словно заставляет его добавить еще:  
\- Без цели, - и ответ должно быть правильный - теперь кивает и брюнетка:  
\- Тогда тебе придется пожить еще. Мы отвезем тебя туда, где это возможно.  
\- Ха. И кто вы?  
На запястье усеянным веснушками летящая черная птица, с хищным и крупным клювом.  
\- Вороны?  
\- ВорОны, - поправляет та, что продолжает вести.  
Грэг пытается вспомнить ту байку, что ходила по убежищам уже пару лет. Что-то про воронов, что убивают в пустыне и не забирают взамен ничего. "Валькирии, возносящие измученные души на небо" любил повторять старый Хью.  
\- Вы убиваете...  
\- Добиваем, - поправляет темная, - тех, для кого уже поздно. И отбираем достойных, -  
\- Чтобы спасти человечество, - с пафосом добавляют с водительского сиденья.  
\- И там было не первое твое испытание. Готов ли ты рискнуть?  
\- Да, - отвечает Грэг, и с его рук снимают веревки.  
Груз с сердца уходит сам.


End file.
